Commitment
by countryLexluv
Summary: She's driving him crazy and he's driving her to distraction.
1. Commitment

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not ever own anything to do with **Smallville**, **Superman**, or anything related.

**Commitment**

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"Lo-is!"

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"What Smallville?"

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"Do you have to keep doing that?"

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"Doing what Smallville?

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"That…" Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"That what?

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"That tapping!"

Tap… tap…"What tappi… Smallville, there is NO WAY you can hear me tapping my pencil on my teeth!! I can barely hear it!"

"Oh."

"Bye Lois!"

"Wha… Smallville! Great, run off just when I need to know if there are two m's or three in commitment."

Beep-beep. "You have one new message"

"C-O-M-M-I-T-M-E-N-T"


	2. Clark

**A/N: **This was going to be a one-shot, but then the thoughts each were thinking just would not leave me alone, so these are Clark's thoughts and the next chapter are Lois's. _Italics are the thoughts._

**Clark**

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_God, is she ever going to STOP that?!_

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_Does she even know she's doing it?_

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_Maybe if I ask nicely she'll stop. _

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_What does she mean, 'Doing what?'_

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_It's ear-splitting!_ Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_How can she NOT KNOW what she's doing?!_

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_That infernal tapping!!_

Tap… tap…"What tappi… Smallville, there is NO WAY you can hear me tapping my pencil on my teeth!! I can barely hear it!"

_Oh!_

_I better get out of here. _

"Wha… Smallville! Great, run off just when I need to know if there are two m's or three in commitment."

_One more slip ain't going to hurt me I guess._

"C-O-M-M-I-T-M-E-N-T"


	3. Lois

Lois

**Lois**

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_Let's see, 'Queen Industries has' – _

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_Oh, what does he want?!_

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_Does he mean WRITING, which is my JOB?!_

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_Great, now I lost my place._

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

"That…" Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

_That what? I need to get my train of thought back._

Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap. Tap… tap… tap-tap.

'_Queen Industries has made no com-'_

Tap… tap…"What tappi… Smallville, there is NO WAY you can hear me tapping my pencil on my teeth!! I can barely hear it!"

_He can be so weird sometimes, I swear!_

_What does he mean, bye? _

"Wha… Smallville! Great, run off just when I need to know if there are two m's or three in commitment."

Beep-beep. "You have one new message"

"C-O-M-M-I-T-M-E-N-T"

**A/N:** Hope you like this, I would love your feedback. (Hint, hint!) ;)

The whole idea for this was from my papa. I was typing away at 'Names' and he said something about the tapping of the keys, and next thing I know, Lois and Clark would not leave me alone. I wrote the whole thing in a little under an hour, so any mistkes are completely alone.


End file.
